


Súton

by Ashkenna



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, Goodbye World (sort of) AU, Lots and Lots of Death, M/M, Quite Literally, Whipped Cream fights, and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkenna/pseuds/Ashkenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got three weeks, that's what the news said anyways, and Michael wasn't planning on going to Baltimore. He wasn't planning on anything. It just so happened that his (very manly) crush on Alex is pretty damn obvious, and Alex's (not-so-manly) crush on Michael was obvious too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Súton

**Author's Note:**

> súton  
> pronounced soo-ton means the death or end of something.

Michael was almost not shocked when he saw it, more baffled. When he was in New York and all of the flights closed, people lined up at the train stations to get to the south. The interstates closed down, and it was pure chaos. He remembers Ashton crying into Lukes arms and Calum looking more stressed than anything else, his hands combing through his hair and his eyebrows arched. The call he'd gotten that had told him to go turn on the news. He couldn't respond to the caller for a good fifteen minutes, before hanging up.

Michael remembers the headline of the news hitting him like a bomb. They had three weeks. He remembers the news anchors trying to keep it together as they kept speaking. Michael remembers Ashton's bravado gone as he packed. He remembers the words 'we're going to Virginia, they have flights open', coming out of his mouth. He remembers waving them off at the train station, and that's all he can remember until he was sitting on a bench with Calum, staring at the startling empty streets of New York City. "Why didn't you go with them?" Michael asked after their hours of silence. Calum twiddled his thumbs and replied.

"I don't have anything in Australia. Not right now." He looked at Michael with his brown eyes. "What about you, why didn't you go with them?"

"Same, I suppose. I guess I could have gone and said my goodbyes to Jess and Tyler, but where would that get me? I'd still be alone in my apartment by the end of it. Just me and Federer." Calum nodded, standing up and Michael followed this action.

"I've got something here, Michael. Her name is Holly." Michael smiled and Calum looked to his phone for a minute before he looked back up to him. "I'm going to be with the one I love these next few weeks, Michael." He handed Michael a ticket, smirking. "I suggest you do too."

With that, Michael was left alone on the bench as Calum went to probably the last Taxi cab in New York with a suitcase and a smile on his face. Michael didn't look at the ticket, not until he was already at the train station. It was to Baltimore, Maryland, he smiled at Calum's knowing. He took it, though, the one way ticket to Baltimore and he hitched a ride with someone to Alex's apartment.

It took so long for Alex to answer, Michael wasn't sure if he was even there. He was actually going to walk away for a moment before Alex opened his door, he looked terrible, hair was in a mess, there were dark spots under his eyes and he looked like he'd been crying. His eyes were puffy and slight sniffles were coming from him. "Michael?" He couldn't even pronounce Michael's name correctly. That's how drunk he was. Michael nodded. "What-"

"Alex, before we have a conversation, you may want to sober up." Michael walked in, placing his guitar case down next to his suitcase. "I can barely understand you."

Alex stumbled, almost falling before Michael helped him back up. He carried Alex to his bedroom, seeing a very distinct lack of dogs in the house, but ignoring it in a whole. Alex was trying to protest against being in the bed, but Michael hushed him and shut the door behind himself. So for the next few days, he almost forgot about the three week limit on his and everyone else's life. He was playing guitar, as Alex went back and forth on his hangover day. He looked at Michael the last time he came out, coming over to see what he was doing. "Michael, can you remind me; why are you in my house?" Michael shrugged.

"I figure if I'm spending the end of the world with anyone, might as well be the man I used to masturbate to as a thirteen year old." Alex chuckled, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah? What about your family?"

"What about your family?" Michael countered. "Why were you getting hammered when you could have been spending it with them?"

"Not really how I want to go down, you know?" Alex lent over the couch, looking to see what Michael had been up to, he saw papers with musical notes on it and smiled. "Why are you here?"

"I needed a friend for the end of the world." Alex laughed, messing up Michael's hair with his hand.

"Then I guess you've came to the right place."

For the next few days they did random things, forgetting that the world was even ending. They even took up to go outside and go to a music store to get random instruments and started playing them around the house. Alex is awful at the tuba, by the way, and Michael, though they don't know how, is pretty good at the trumpet. Then, they got some black ski masks and went into an empty Walmart, raiding it and calling over anyone they thought would come to a feast of oven pizza, turkey, ham and multiple other animal carcasses, tons of mozzarella sticks, and multiple kinds of chips (mainly Doritos, though.).

"Okay." Alex said, sitting on one end of the filled table and Michael was sat at the other. "One thing we're all going to miss about the world."

Jack, of course, sat up first. "Bar nights!" They all laughed, because it was to be expected that Jack would say something to do with alcohol, he was wasted when Michael had called him to come over. "And possibly one night stands."

They all went around the table, telling what they would miss, some were sentimental, like family or friends, Zack even said tour, others weren't as sentimental like SnapChat, or screwing with you guys (that was Evan). It all came down to Alex and Michael. "What are you going to miss, Michael?" Alex asked.

Michael chuckled, thinking for a bit. He wanted to say 'you', but he knew better than that. He groaned then decided. "My PS4. Definitely." They laughed and Michael looked at Alex. 

"What about you, Alex?"

"Definitely this. Having all of you guys around."

"We'll all be around in hell, don't worry 'Lex, we can have a big feast on human souls in hell with Satan." Rian laughed, making Cassadee hit his head. "What? we all know no one in this room is going up." They all laughed at that, mainly because it was true.

They all hugged each other, saying their goodbyes. It only hit both Alex and Michael that it was an actual good bye a few minutes after they had left. Alex looked at Michael, who was fixated on his hands. He wrapped an arm around the younger boy, gaining his attention, Michael scooted closer to Alex, his head resting on Alex's shoulder and his legs laid over Alex's. "Michael, I think out of all of the people I'm going to miss, I'd say I miss you most."  
Michael smiled, Alex could feel it on his shoulders, and gave the slightest nod. "Ditto." Alex hit Michael's shoulder.

"I say I'm going to miss you most and the best you can come up with is 'ditto'?" Alex laughed. "Maybe I'm not going to miss you most." Michael chuckled and looked at the blank TV screen, the one they were now both staring at. They hadn't had internet or cable in the past week. Week. It had been another week, Michael realized, and he just had one more until their doom. Michael choked up at the thought, just the realization that hit him like a weight every time he thought of it. No more earth, no more band, no more Alex. "One week." Alex said, the realization coming to him too. "We have one week. It's hard to remember, isn't it?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, I kind of can't believe it. Feel like it's some kind of prank, you know?"

"You never really think about it, do you?" Alex wondered. "The end. You always think 'it can wait until I'm dead'. Then you let it be, but when it's like this. You just... You think about all the things you never did."

Michael looked up to Alex, who was looking down at him, Michael bit his lip before saying it. "I can think of one thing that I would regret if I never said." Alex gave the look of 'my silence is your que' and Michael leaned up, lips meeting with Alex's. "I'd regret it if I never said I love you."

Alex smirked, pulling Michael on to his lap and into another kiss. "That's just what I was thinking." Their foreheads touched, and Alex smiled widely. "I love you too."

They made it a lot more than just kissing and cuddling for the next six days, they would forget for at least the afternoon as they talked and messed around (one day they had a whipped cream fight) but by the end of the night, they would remember however many days they would have. Tonight though, as Alex finished up a song on his guitar and Michael gave light kisses up his neck, Alex didn't smile, he didn't even give his dumbass smirk. Michael pouted with him, tilting his head. Alex then, and only then, gave the hint of a sad smile. "Twenty Four hours, Michael, Twenty four hours." He looked toward Michael, kissing him again. "And I can die with no regrets."

"None?" Michael asked.

"None, I can't regret anything when I've spent my last days with the one person that I've always wanted to." Michael smiled, his cheeks going red. "You know, I wasn't going to answer the door. I was planning on ignoring anyone who did, you know, drinking it out, isolating myself from the world." Alex's eyes brimmed with tears, but he still smiled at Michael. "I was thinking of going down to Virginia, like my parents, and fly out to England to meet up with them, but the train tickets were sold out, I wasn't planning on making it this far, not before you came along. Were you planning on coming here, Michael?"

"I don't know what I was planning. I missed out on going back home, Calum left for some girl in New York. I guess he's spending time with her and I was just, I just got a ticket. Calum gave me it, I suppose it was a bit obvious." Michael chuckled. "Or perhaps we both were."

Alex laughed with him, both of their faces red, and they thought that they'd actually been discreet about their liking for each other. It seemed that they were both oblivious to the cliche love story that they were building.

The last morning, Alex dragged Michael out to a lake. While they walked the streets, Michael caught wind of how barren it was. The cars were abandoned, the stores closed. The Rockwell, however, was unlocked and Michael could imagine that Jack was sitting at the bar, making himself an endless amount of drinks. They sat at the lake, sharing a drink between the two. It was Alex's last bottle of wine, he said he was glad to share it with Michael. "You know, after all of the rumors of the world ending going around, why do we believe this one? Imagine if it was all fake."

Michael laughed at Alex's wondering. "That would be shit, man. If I just admitted my feelings towards you for nothing. I could have done it in a much more fancy way. Like maybe a candy gram?"

"I'd like a candy gram." Alex laughed. "Or a quartet."

Michael leaned his head against Alex's shoulder. "Yeah, a quartet. Perhaps a flash mob."

"What would you make them dance to?" Alex wondered, his hands trailing to Michael's waist. "Some cheesy song?"

"Ha, yeah. I'd make them dance to the punk goes pop version of Just The Way You Are."  
"I can't imagine what you'd do if we got married." Alex leaned his head on Michael's, kissing his fading blue hair.

"We should, you know." Michael muttered. "Get married. Perhaps we could hold a ceremony in hell?"

Alex laughed, and they laid down on the dirt beach, looking up at the sky. It was blue, with clouds that were here and there. It was almost a perfect picture of a summer day if Michael could ever pick. All they were missing were some kids and a dog, probably a Golden Retriever, to play Frisbee with. Some kites, too. Red ones, with yellow ribbon tails. Alex smiled at the daydreaming Michael, running a hand through his hair. He kissed his head, something that Alex had a habit to do. "I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, Alex." Michael looked up at Alex, crawling to kiss him. "We should get home, yeah?"

"Home." Alex smirked. "Yeah." As they walked, Alex took Michael's hand, swinging their hands back and forth. Alex looked up from his feet, the silence killing him. "You know, Michael, if this turns out not to be true, it might be hard to go back. I mean, I don't think it'll go straight back to normal, so, if it does turn out to be a lie, would you stay with me until it goes back to normal?"

"I will, I promise." Michael said, wrapping his pinky around Alex's, making him laugh. "Let's hope this is a ruse and Jack isn't an alcoholic yet." Alex smiled.

"You're a little late on that, don't you think?" Michael nodded.

"I guess so."

When they got back, they lost track of time. It was a messy blur of clothes being thrown on to the floor and kisses on the bed. It was dark when they finally noticed it, noticed that it was night time. Alex, feeling Michael's heart beat faster, him shake in fear. He brushed his fingers through Michael's sweaty hair, slicking it back. He lent down and kissed him. "I love you, Michael." Michael could hear the tears that choked him. "I love you so much." he kissed him again. "Go to sleep, okay? And I'll wake you up in the morning."

"I love you too, Alex." Michael said, giving a dopey grin to match his tired tone.

Michael caught wind of the 'if there is one', the silent doubt of life after tonight. Michael did as told, going to sleep, head on Alex's chest. The fear of not waking for morning, of death, was gone. It vanished as Alex wrapped his arms around him, the sincerity of it all overwhelming. Coaxing him into the sleep.

The sleep he never got the chance to wake up from. Alex remembers the last moments, the silence, aside from Michael's soft snoring. The drool from his open mouth somewhat pooling on his chest. Alex felt the tears going down his cheeks, bringing Michael closer and kissing his head. "I love you, so, so much, Michael. So much, and I do not regret a single thing, okay? Not a single thing. I will never, ever regret spending a living second with you. The only things I do regret is the times I didn't get to spend with you. I. Love. You." He knew he was talking to a sleeping man, he knew it was ridiculous. Ludicrous, but he couldn't say the words when Michael's sad, green eyes were staring up at him. He couldn't bare to face the facts of the death.

One moment, Alex was kissing Michael's head, his lips never leaving the damp hair of his boyfriend, the next moment, complete darkness.


End file.
